


I still hate you

by rarepairqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, i don't even know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Yuri bumps into Jean-Jacques just as he starts his first heat, it all goes downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issawip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/gifts).



> So this is a somewhat late Christmas present for my pae, who twisted my arm and asked me to write some YoI fic this year, very specific YoI fic.  
> I've not actually seen more than five episodes of this anime so you can imagine this was a challenge, hopefully it's not massively OOC - I tried my best okay - and well it's the thought that counts, right? XD

 

Yuri scowled at the elevator buttons, the stupid contraption wasn't arriving at the hotel lobby fast enough for his liking. His body ached from practice, he was stressed about the upcoming event and he had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away no matter how much water he drank. Safe to say, Yuri was in a foul mood.

It had all started that morning when he skipped most of breakfast, he didn't want to eat that day but knew Yakov could and would skin him alive if he went to the rink without any food whatsoever. His day got worse when he couldn't focus on any of his routine that was meant to be perfect by this stage, he got yelled at, he yelled back and stormed off for nearly an hour before returning. He was convinced the world had it out for him that day as the sickness in his stomach formed and his legs almost refused to work. Yakov watched him fuck up multiple landings and then even the most basic manoeuvres before pulling him off the ice and told him to go back to the hotel early. Yuri wasn't exactly pleased by being told to stop practising but he didn't protest too much, he wanted to go to sleep, he wanted to climb into bed and hibernate like a bear.

He started realising that all his symptoms that day were pointing towards something, not just exhaustion or stress but a very different something. His doctor had informed him that being in such a high-stress sport could prompt his development to quicken, especially around so many alphas of different ages, but he had brushed it off as a problem for another day.

Turns out, that day was happening.

Around the mid-afternoon, right when his landings became so dire he wanted to scream the building down, he felt the ever-so-slight dampness between his thighs. That had been when he realised what was happening. For the rest of the day he had tried to ignore it, becoming more uncooperative with Yakov as time wore on and the slick started becoming more noticeable. It was almost a relief when he got dismissed, almost because he actually was furious that something so stupid was getting in the way but he didn't have the energy to deal with another ten minute argument.

So he watched the elevator numbers count down, he was alone in the lobby thank god, he had gotten a few weird looks from skaters he knew were alphas but he must've scared them off. A good thing in his mind. He didn't need an alpha trying to satisfy him, they were all aggressive and up themselves about their assignments anyway, he hated them all really.

The doors opened in front of him, before he could react a strong scent attacked his senses. The culprit; fucking Jean-Jacques Leroy. Yuri was fuming, of all the assholes to run into at this time, it had to be JJ. He snorted, stepping into the elevator before JJ could try and make out they were friends, he was not in the mood for the Canadian's bullshit. He didn't even question why on earth JJ didn't leave the elevator before the doors shut and he was trapped with the obviously-alpha male.

"I heard you bombed out of practice today." The over-confident voice broke the deathly silence.

"What's it to you?" Yuri replied, trying to will his trembling body to stay the fuck still and not give him away. He did not need Jean-Jacques offering to be his alpha, that was not going to be a thing.

JJ snorted, Yuri made the mistake of glancing at him and instantly regretted it. He was smirking slightly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, arms crossed over his chest practically showing off the toned muscles as well as the easily recognisable tattoo. The aura coming off him just screamed alpha and Yuri was in half a mind to smash the elevator console to get him _the fuck away_ from JJ.

"News travels fast remember?" JJ replied, his voice slightly lower, more dangerous than before. Yuri felt his body react in form of his knees shaking, he glared at the floor in a silent command for them to stop. "Naw, don't worry kitten, I'm sure you'll be fine...so long as you solve your little problem first."

Oh hell no. JJ was not that observant surely? Yuri wrinkled his nose, the alpha's scent was stronger almost as if the other had control over it. He glanced up at the other, or rather glared, and scoffed.

"Not like I need your help."

"Oh really?" JJ hummed, approaching Yuri and invading his personal space. The younger was about to punch him in his stupid Canadian face before he froze, JJ was _nuzzling_ his neck and Yuri couldn't help but want to lean into his touch. "It smells like you do."

"Quit smelling me pervert!" Yuri snapped, elbowing him in the chest as the elevator grinded to a halt and the doors opened.   
   
He marched out of the confined space with a huff, trying to play off how his body had very nearly given into the stupid alpha's tricks. Yuri was not one to be fucked with. He heard footsteps behind him and wheeled around and was ready to scream blue murder at the persistent pervert of a rival.

He didn't. He didn't because Jean-Jacques Leroy looked at him with such an intense gaze that his knees buckled and he had to use the wall to support himself.

"Yuri-chan~" He sang, stepping forward until Yuri snarled at him. "Come on now, are you really going to suffer through this alone? Is your pride really worth more than--" He stopped himself, a smirk forming as he thought of something. "Oh, _oh_ Yuri is this really your first heat?"

"Shut the fuck up." Yuri glared daggers at the other, it wasn't just his first heat that was the problem. It was the fact that this wouldn't be a quick fuck, this would be hours of knotting and he'd be so wrecked by the end of it that practice tomorrow would be out of the question.

He hated being a pedigree.

JJ seemed to get the idea there was more to it, it wasn't exactly hidden lore after all, there were omegas who needed more than one knot per heat and it was typically a very exhausting ordeal for both parties. He liked a challenge though, and if getting Yuri Plisetsky into bed with him wasn't enough; having him all the way through his heat would be _more_ than enough.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want my help? I can't imagine you'll be able to go to practice tomorrow smelling like that." JJ hummed. "You won't even make it do the rink before some alpha corners you, now I may back off because you say no but they'll see a ripe omega for the taking. A _young_ omega."

Yuri knew exactly what JJ was doing, trouble was he was completely fucking right. Within an hour Yuri's scent would be irresistible and it would stay that way for hours on end. The younger gritted his teeth as he glared at the other.

"I fucking hate you." Yuri snarled, turning around and continuing towards his room, as predicted JJ followed him. He was struggling with the key-card to his door when he felt the alpha press against him, hand coming up and holding his shaking wrist to help slot the thin plastic into the reader. Yuri's head started spinning as the nuzzling started again, his stupid rival's scent was intoxicating.

"Am I allowed in, kitten?" JJ's voice was practically a purr in Yuri's ear as the door opened.

For a moment Yuri was about to tell him to fuck off, but the reality was that he actually kind of needed JJ. In all honesty he didn't find the other _that_ annoying, and he was easy on the eyes which was a plus. It may have been the hormones talking as the heat in his body started spreading and he started panting for air, but maybe having _someone_ around wouldn't be a terrible idea.

"Fine." He grunted. "But this stays between us."

"Of course." JJ smirked, releasing Yuri's wrist and following the other into the hotel room. He made sure to slip the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle before letting the door close. Yuri was already pacing the room like a caged lion, waiting for something that he couldn't put his finger on. JJ found it somewhat cute, the inexperienced omega didn't really know what was in store for him.

"What?" The younger snapped when he noticed JJ staring.

"You, pacing the room. You don't have any idea what to do huh." JJ stated with a smirk.

"Course I fucking don't. It's my first heat moron."

He chuckled, closing the gap between them in a matter of paces, he hooked a finger under Yuri's chin and tilted his face up, the fine dusting of blush on ivory skin was obvious and JJ nearly planted a kiss on the other's bitten lips.

"How about you let _me_ walk you through it hm?"

"Fuck you--" Yuri growled, cutting himself off as a hand on the small of his back pulled him closer and he felt the bulge in the alpha's pants. A small whimper escaped him and made JJ's smirk grow a little.

"Oh no my little kitten, for it'll be you that'll be getting fucked tonight."

Yuri found himself on his back in the middle of the double bed, his chest was heaving as he felt way too hot under the other's gaze. JJ had since dimmed the lights and crawled onto bed with him, arms framing his small build as his legs spread subconsciously. There was a hum of approval from the older male as he leaned down and nuzzled Yuri's neck again, this time pressing light kisses to the tender skin and making the smaller skater whimper.

"Eager for me hm?" He hummed into Yuri's ear, a hand trailing down and gently pressing against damn material.

"S-Shut up." Yuri growled, his growl coming out more like a whine as he tossed his head to the side. "Just get on with it."

JJ sensed he wasn't going to get any sweet talk from the Russian until he was buried inside of him, so he pulled away and stripped off his shirt, catching the other drinking in the sight of his bare chest. He thought he was gonna have to prise the other's clothes off him but Yuri was surprisingly cooperative in that moment; fumbling with the fly on his jacket before effectively yanking all his layers off in one go.

The blush on his cheeks had reddened. His vision was starting to become a little hazy as JJ crawled over him again and started kissing his neck, dragging teeth over his collarbone before flicking his tongue over a sensitive nipple. Yuri's fingers went to JJ's hair, tugging on long back strands as he tried to keep him still. The older male seemed to understand and paid more attention to the omega's chest; swirling his tongue around and teasingly biting at it, his hand went to the other, rolling the peak between his fingertips as Yuri's small, high-pitched gasps filled the room.

Blond hair splayed across the bedsheets, Yuri tossed his head from side to side with each teasing motion from the alpha. He could feel the slick building between his thighs, the heat coiling in his body like a raging fire that needed dousing. JJ seemed to enjoy fanning the flames instead.

"Tsk look at you, all dishevelled already." He hummed, cupping Yuri's face and making him look at him. Glazed emerald eyes regarded him with a mixed expression, on the one hand Yuri was furious but on the other he was oh so grateful that he wasn't alone. He was sick of being alone.

"Why are you talking when you should be--"

A finger on his lips silenced him, the alpha replaced the finger with his own lips, a gentle kiss that lacked any malice or teasing. From there, JJ pulled away again, looking down at Yuri Plisetsky spread eagle on the bed for him. His fingers ran over the fly of younger male's pants, knowing that as soon as they came off, Yuri would be pining for every touch imaginable.

"Stop staring." Yuri murmured, all irritation seemingly lost as he blushed. JJ smirked, he was getting past the thuggish façade that the other put up.

"I just want to remember what you look like before I ruin you." JJ replied, moving to unfasten his own belt now that he had the other's eyes trained on him. He made sure to take as long as possible, enjoying how the omega squirmed in discomfort and anticipation. when his pants eventually pooled around his ankles, Yuri's pride snapped, his dainty fingers mirrored JJ's actions and tore his own pants off, practically gasping for air as his body took it as a sign to step up the heat.

JJ's hand pinned both of Yuri's wrists to the bed, a predatory gaze fell on the Russian as the alpha inhaled heavily. He wasted no time in pressing his hips down to meet Yuri's, letting out a small growl as thin layers of fabric separated them. Yuri was not as censored, he whimpered and bucked his hips up seeking more movement.

"Jean--fucking just get one with it." He was furiously blushing as the Canadian held his wrists in place, his free hand trailing in teasing motions down to the waistband of his boxers.

"Patience." JJ hummed, hand dipping behind the smaller male as his back arched oh so willingly. It took mere seconds for his fingertips to rub against the slick opening. "So wet already, damn kitten I didn't know you were this thirsty."

"Jean--" Yuri's voice cut out as JJ swallowed his words in a more aggressive kiss, lips parted and the alpha made no hesitation to involve his tongue. It was sloppy and Yuri's breath was stolen as his entrance was teased. 

"I didn't expect you to submit this quickly..." JJ stated, his voice was airing on the edge of silky smooth and Yuri felt like it was weaving a spell into his skin as the warm breath tickled his neck. "I might go easy on you in this case..."

Yuri whimpered, managing to glare at the other through his glazed vision. He only just got his bearings when he was flipped over, he was trembling now that JJ had more unhindered access to him. A hand on his back kept him lying on his stomach, a silent command to stay still before it was gone again. He heard rustling of clothing and JJ humming in thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked, starting to get restless as he just lay there waiting for the other to lay waste to him.

"Just admiring this view of you." He replied smugly. The omega huffed, whimpering as a shiver ran down his spine. JJ's hand was back, skimming down his body as if it was nothing as he headed straight for the waistband of his boxers. "Once these come off, it might as well be all over Yuri."

"So get on with it!"

JJ chuckled, pulling his hand away before striking the other's ass. A squeak left Yuri's mouth before he glared over his shoulder, he didn't want to admit that had turned him on way more than it should've. His hips shifted just enough to catch JJ's attention, and so the spanking continued. Each time the alpha's hand came down on his covered ass, Yuri let out a small mewl, his skin stung and the heat coiling in his body was still increasing with every passing minute, the slickness was definitely noticeable to JJ as he paused. He drew Yuri up onto his knees, making sure his legs stayed spread as he squeezed the younger male's asscheeks.

"Yeah, like this then?" He asked unnecessarily spanking Yuri again and getting a louder moan from him.

"Jean...I..." Yuri's shaky voice reeked of panic, it made JJ pause a second and drape himself over the other and nuzzle his neck.

"Something wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Yuri shook his head. "Just make it stop..." He huffed, pressing back against the other's hips. "Make the heat go away..."

JJ hummed, understanding as he continued nuzzling Yuri's neck, it was so tempting to take the younger male roughly in this position but that would've been a little cruel, especially considering by all accounts Yuri was definitely a virgin. He started to be gentler in his actions, finally hooking fingers under the waistband of the other's boxers and tugging them down. A desperate mewl left Yuri as two fingers slipped into him with ease, at last feeling some sense of fullness even if it was just two fingers.

"Better?" The alpha asked, though Yuri pressing back against his fingers was more than enough evidence that he was content. The blond writhed on the sheets, gasping and whining as he scissored his fingers inside of the tight, wet channel.

"P-Please." A broken whimper came out. "K-Knot."

He found it surprising how Yuri had become so submissive so quickly, he could smell the desperation in the omega's scent. he had to remind himself that this was just the beginning of god knew how long he'd be spending with the other.

"Yes kitten, you can have my knot." He purred in Yuri's ear, curling his fingers and feeling the tightness increase around his fingers. It was easy enough to slip his own underwear off his hips and line himself up with the slick hole. Splaying Yuri's pale cheeks, he let out a small growl before slowly pressing in. He expected Yuri to howl, to scream or complain it was too much.

The omega turned his head to the side, glazed eyes not fixing on anything in particular as his lips parted in a quiet gasp. JJ watched his expression carefully as he guided hips backwards to take more of his length inside, with the first thrust he saw utter bliss flicker across innocent features.

"Kitten?" He called softly, it was hot and tight inside Yuri and it wouldn't take long for him to knot with just a few rough thrusts.

"Y-Yes..." Yuri sighed, almost in a trance and JJ hadn't _done anything_ yet.

JJ shook his head, finding it somewhat amusing but also frustrating. He draped himself over the smaller male again, biting on his earlobe and humming, beginning to thrust his hips a little more in slow, deep motions that had the wind being knocked out of Yuri's lungs each time. The trance Yuri had been in seemed to ebb away and made way for gasps and moans to fall from his lips, gestures that JJ took as a sign to increase his pace. As his knot started catching on the rim, Yuri's noises got louder.

"F-Fuck, J-Jean please!"

"Yes, yeah--" JJ grunted, planting his hands firmly on the bedsheets as he drove deeper and stilled, he growled as he buried his face in Yuri's neck and emptied his seed into the other.

Yuri mewled, rocking his hips to milk the alpha for all he had as his own release evaded him. He whimpered and tried to slip his hand down, getting batted away by the alpha. A large hand wrapped around his cock, stroking roughly and had him spilling onto the bedsheets in a matter of seconds.

For a few precious moments, Yuri felt satisfied; filled with an alpha's knot and experiencing euphoria. JJ panted heavily, not entirely sure how long it would be until Yuri got restless again and hoped it would at least be a few minutes. It gave him time to clarify what the hell Yuri actually wanted him to _do_.

"So," He sighed, going back to kissing the other's shoulder. "how was that?"

"...I still hate you..." Yuri breathed, glancing back at JJ with rosy cheeks. "But you're pretty good at this."

JJ chuckled. "I'm glad I can satisfy you kitten." He murmured, rocking his hips forward slightly and actually hearing the slickness leaking out. "So, round two?"

 

* * *

 

 

It had been hours, his body had been running on instinct alone and words required too much thought. JJ's hands raked through his hair, tugging it back from his sweaty forehead as he rode the cock pulsing inside of him. He whimpered and whined through his release, not even needing to touch himself anymore to spill over himself and the other's chest. The older male went through the motions, thrusting up to meet his needy omega's movements. He was beginning to tire in all honesty, the stamina required to keep up with the younger was too much after an entire day of practice.

"Jean--" Yuri gasped, as much a warning as a signal as his body tensed around the knot.

The brief flicker of bliss that JJ had seen earlier on Yuri's face was almost a permanent feature now; exhausted smile and glassy emerald eyes, a sheen of sweat and dried cum covered most of his torso but that was of little concern. He fell forward, JJ's toned arms flexing as they caught him before he head-butted his chest. He hushed the younger male, fingers dancing down his spine and back up again, gently rocking his hips up.

"H-How many..." Yuri weakly panted, he felt so full it had almost lost its novelty but still the desires kept coming and so he kept begging for just one more knot.

"Fucked if I know..." JJ sighed.

"I-I think..." He whimpered, burying his face in JJ's neck as his body shook. The flames inside of him were dwindling, the need to be filled was fading. "O-One more..."

JJ's knot soon deflated, he rolled them onto their sides, Yuri's eyes watching him in a state of mixed emotion as the older male hooked his arm under Yuri's leg and draped it over his hip.

"We'll take this one slowly then." He sighed, pulling Yuri closer to him and nuzzling his neck that was now littered in small bite marks, both of their backs were marked with scratches and Yuri's hips were going to have bruises on them for days. It had been a rough few hours for both of them, pleasurable but rough.

He started moving his hips gently, not even slipping inside Yuri as he pressed tender kisses to the other. He let soft growls rumble from his chest as he took over most of the work. It was obvious that Yuri was too exhausted at this point to even demand him to keep going. Even slipping inside the younger male didn't prompt much other than a whimper to leave his lips. After a few thrusts his hand flew to JJ's bicep, seeking some sort of grounding as he accepted the alpha's seed again.

"You okay kitten?" JJ hummed, combing fingers through blond locks and gently tilting the other's face to look him in the eye.

Yuri nodded, unable to say anything remotely hostile as his body started to ache from the hours of movement. He wanted to just pass out and not wake up for three days. JJ had other ideas though. He pulled out of the omega, pressing another soft kiss to his cheek before slipping off the bed and pacing into the restroom. Yuri heard the sound of running water, steam started filtering out of the small room as well as the faint aroma of bath oils. He wrinkled his nose, wanting to move but feeling too sapped of energy to do so.

Thankfully JJ returned, scooping him up in strong arms and carrying him into the bathroom. The water was a relief to his sore muscles, he hummed and purred quietly as JJ's hands rubbed oils into his back. He felt content as he was cared for, he was still sore but that was unavoidable.

"Jean..." He murmured as he lay back in the other's embrace.

"Hm?"

"Don't think this changes anything between us. I still--"

"Hate me, yep. I got that loud and clear during your fourth orgasm when you clawed my back up."

"Shut up!"

JJ laughed, teasingly biting on Yuri's shoulder. The younger male didn't want to admit it, but he had grown strangely attached to the other. He almost didn't want him to leave. They remained in the bathtub until the water got cold, the alpha coaxed Yuri out and almost straight into bed, having ripped the soiled sheets off. Yuri found it weird to be led in his embrace but by no means disliked it, he felt warm for once and complete. He almost forgot one tiny detail about the past few hours.

"Fuck." He cussed.

"Eh?" JJ hummed.

"I didn't take any birth control."

 

* * *

 

 

Jean-Jacques prided himself on being perfect, he didn't exactly accept failure. He wouldn't view this particular circumstance as a failure per say, but having to explain the chain of events to his coach, _his father_ , was looking eerily like one. He waited, pacing the hotel room as Yuri was in the restroom. It was too early in the morning to be debating the possibilities but he was already in full swing.

It was pretty much guaranteed that Yuri would be pregnant, JJ had lost count how many times he knotted and even just one gave good odds of conception, let alone more than five. He rubbed his jaw as he wrestled with the very real possibility that he had not only gotten an omega pregnant but an _underage_ one.

The door clicked as it unlocked. He spun around and fought every instinct to bombard Yuri with questions, the Russian gave nothing away at first, simply glaring at the small stick. Then his composure broke.

"Yuri..." JJ uttered, running his hands through his hair. "Shit I'm sorry."

"It's not your fucking fault. I'm the fucking horny omega." Yuri snapped, self-hatred clear in his voice as he gave the test to the alpha to confirm, there were indeed two red lines. "Fuck I--"

"What are you gonna do?" JJ asked, he didn't even know what he wanted to do.

"Eh?" Yuri seemed confused. "Well get rid of it obviously. I didn't waste years getting to this point in my career to have it all thrown away before I'm sixteen."

"Right..."

"What? Did you want me to keep it? To have your pup? I'm sure the media would have a fucking field day about that; _Russian Fairy forcibly retires due to conceiving Jean-Jacques-fucking Leroy's pup._ Yeah, no."

JJ felt slightly attacked but he had expected the backlash, he was actually somewhat relieved that Yuri wasn't delusional enough to want to keep it. It could actually ruin both of their careers if anyone found out.

"You wanna go now?" He asked, Yuri looked at him with a somewhat disgusted look.

"What, at five in the fucking morning?" Yuri snorted. "And why would you wanna come with me anyway. Everyone will immediately know it’s yours and then the media--"

"Hey, listen." He grunted, closing the gap between them and holding Yuri's face in his hands. "I'm not about to let you shoulder this alone. I can sense that you're terrified, and I may not be your favourite person but even you should admit that it'll be less terrifying if _someone_ you know is there with you."

Yuri's lip trembled. He sniffed loudly as his walls came crashing down and he started crying. He buried his face in JJ's chest, muffling the wails that definitely would've woken the neighbours. The other ruffled his hair before wrapping his arms around the trembling boy. He felt like he had a duty to see this through, he had pursued the omega, he had talked him into it and not stopped to think about this outcome. It was just as much his fault--no it was _all_ his fault.

They got dressed, JJ looked up where the nearest clinic was and phoned ahead, using a fake name as everyone and their mother in town knew who they were. Yuri was quiet and subdued, letting JJ take his hand and clinging onto his arm like a lost child the entire walk there.

The actual process wasn't that long, he just had to take a pill and sit there for an hour so they could make sure he didn't pass out. It seemed that no-one recognised them that early in the morning, or at least they didn't make a huge deal out of it if they did. Yuri wouldn't let go of JJ's hand, even if there was still an understanding of rivalry and one-sided hatred, he was scared and thankful that the bastard who was partly responsible was suffering with him. Though he was starting to rethink the hatred part. He may be an arrogant asshole, but to Yuri, JJ wasn't actually that bad. As long as they didn't talk about skating, they could get along well enough.

JJ let him sit in his lap, the nurse didn't seem to mind as long as he let her know if Yuri complained about feeling sick. Yuri immediately buried his face in the other's neck and found his scent eased his worries. The lack of sleep caught up with him, the next thing he knew JJ was shaking him awake saying they could leave.

No words were uttered on the way back to the hotel. Yuri didn't know how to react to anything that had happened, he knew he'd have to practice his routine that day but he wasn't feeling it. JJ seemed conflicted, he wanted to offer to stay but didn't want to smother the usually fiercely independent boy. As he lingered outside Yuri's hotel room, he nearly asked if he wanted him to stay.

"You're not my _alpha_." Yuri stated. "...it'll take more than a one-night stand in my heat cycle to court me."

JJ smiled, ruffling the other's hair. "Maybe another time then...when you're more mature."

"Fuck you." Yuri sighed, lacking any malice behind his words. "I guess you're alright Jean, I mean a good fuck. I hate the rest of you."

"I expected no less from the Russian fairy." JJ chuckled.

"Tsk...practice is gonna be a bitch later. Yakov will kill me if he finds out why."

"Just say you're sick."

"Then he'll demand to take care of me and that's worse." Yuri wrinkled his nose, opening the door and getting the overwhelming smell of sex greeting him. "Oh god."

JJ laughed, raising an eyebrow as he caught Yuri's gaze. "I don't have practice today, it's my rest day."

"...you wanna...uh...hang out?"

It aired on the awkward side, but JJ nodded. Yuri didn't _want_ to miss practice, but with a body still sore and marked up like a leopard, he was willing to let it slide that day. He phone Yakov and told him he needed a day out, that he had a bad headache and hadn't slept much. To his surprise the coach just grumbled and sent room service up to try and lessen the blow, Yuri was not going to argue with _that_.

It was the older male that cleaned up the sheets to be collected by the maid and opened the window to let the smell of sex dissipate. The two of them sat on the double bed and watched movies all day, laughing at each other's improvised commentary and indulging in eating all the sweet treats they shouldn't.

Yuri would still say he hated Jean-Jacques, but like it or not, he was starting to grow fond of him off the rink. He found his scent appealing and his physique was nothing to sniff at, if he dropped the arrogant attitude then Yuri would be more open to the words that left his mouth. As it stood though, they were rivals and his skating career was always going to come first, maybe one day he'd accept the other as his alpha when all the media attention was one the next generation of skaters after them. Until then, he'd do anything and everything to beat him and be on that podium with a ring of gold around his neck.

 


End file.
